The Activist Citizen house
by s0mb0dy
Summary: Katara and Aang are at an interesting situation after a party. will the two be able to survive read and find out. adopted from an anonymous person. mostly just smut but plots on its way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hay some of you might be wondering, "didn't some else write this?" Well to be honest yes some one did. BUT i have permission from him to do this sooo... yeah this story is legal, sort of. in fact he said and i quote, "I guess you can use this since I'm not going to." any way the author would like to stay anonymous, so if you know who the original author is DO NOT message him or comment bout him with his actual name. if you mention him all i ask is that you use "Mr. A." as his alias. he is still writing but not this kind of stuff. i will be continuing this as a Aang and Katara. so see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: yeah sure, i totally own ATLA. : yeah not really. I know it was a loss for me too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also all modern inventions are in this.<strong>

3:30 am

BAM! Aang's head hit the floor as he now woke up.

"OWW!" Aang said as he put his hand on the now bruised forehead after rolling head first off the bed

"Who makes a bed three feet high anyway!" Aang yelled as he rubbed the bruise. Aang then tried to get his legs free of the blankets which were sown into the mattress from the bottom.

"ah come on!" Aang almost yelled getting infuriated with himself. After a long fight with the blankets Aang got himself free.

"Fina…" Aang stopped midsentence to find himself naked except for two bracelets and a red on each. Aang turned and saw Katara was in the bed where he was a moment ago.

"Crap what happened last night!" thought Aang trying to remember what happened. He was bewildered that he himself managed to get in bed with Katara and not remember how he did it.

"ok calm down Aang," says Aang "now think what happened last night." As much as Aang tried all he remembered was being at a party dedicated to his 17th birthday. He remembered singing and laughing, dancing and others drinking, and hearing about some group who wanted the air nomads to come back to existence. The last thing he remember was talking to Katara.

"Well that's all I can remember." Aang said as he sat down on the bed. Big mistake as he did that he woke up Katara who looked at the back of Aang.

"Aang what are you doing in… my… room…" says Katara as she realized that they weren't her room nor Aang's. "Where are we?" she asked. "I don't know, all I know is that this is some kind of sleeping chamber." Said Aang as he now looked around. The room had white paint on the walls, a queen sized bed that had an elaborate head bored, a night stand on the left side of the bed next to Katara which had a clock and a light on it. The night stand was made of some top notch wood only rich people had. On the other side, by Aang, was the same night stand with a light and a one way phone/intercom.

In front of the bed was a giant 56" LED TV mounted on the wall about three ft from the bed under the TV was a little table with a few drawers and a card on it. The exit door was to the left of the TV. And two windows a pretty good size was on each side of the TV. On the right was a door way to the only bathroom.

"Hay a card." Says Aang completely oblivious to the fact he was naked as he got up to reach the card. "AANG YOU'RE NAKED!" Katara screams at him seeing his tightly toned but. Aang looks down realizing what mistake he just made in getting up. Aang thinks fast and throws his hands down to cover himself up. Katara then looks down at her cleavage and notices she is too except for two bracelets that had a small red light on each of them.

"AANG DID YOU PLAN THIS!"Katara says as she covers her chest. Aang thinks for a moment then turns around to ask her what she means. He turns to see Katara covering herself with the blanket he was once in. "Woe." Says Aang as he realizes that Katara is also naked under the sheets.

"I suppose that I should explain shouldn't I" says Aang. Aang tells Katara everything he remembers from the night before. Luckily for his sake she can tell when he is lying. "So what do we do now" "I guess we should read the card maybe it will give us some info. on this situation." says Aang answering Katara's question. "Ok go get the card." She says in a huff. Aang gets up and gets the card all the while showing all his glory to Katara. Katara blushed at the site of his eight inch long cock and egg shaped balls. Aang not even bothering to notice what she was staring at began reading the card.

_Dear Aang and Katara_

_In order to preserve the four nations we as a people have no choice but to imprison you two both into a two room apartment including a kitchen, a bed room and a bathroom. As you may have found out all clothing of yours has been removed to increase the sex drive between you two. The other nations have approved of this action. The clock is just for time, the alarm on it has been disabled for an absolutely relaxing time for the two of you. The windows are artificial and are electronic so they will simulate day and night. The kitchen has no knifes and the chairs and table are magnetically bound to the floor, they can move to a certain degree. The appliances are not but if you want to throw them at the wall they will break and you will not be given another. So have a nice time get know each other and remember we won't let you out till Katara is pregnant._

_ Sincerely cared citizens._

"WHAT WERE TRAPPED IN HERE!" says Katara infuriated. "Well yeah." says Aang A bit of embarrassed that he's the reason they're both here. Katara puts her hands on her head obviously stressed. "Gimme that letter." She says not believing any of it. She looks it over then says, "They can't keep us here, we'll break are way out if we have to," Feeling very confident with herself.

"Aang could you get us out of here." she says pointing to the wall. Aang looks at the wall a bit annoyed. "You want me to break it down, Ok seems easy enough." He says then gets into an earth bending stance. He shoves his hands forward. Nothing happens, again he tries still nothing, Aang keeps trying till he falls on his but with a face like what the hell is happening. Katara then gets up while trying to cover herself. She gives a quick hand jester to Aang to turn around. He turns around, sits, and waits. Then Katara then gets into her water bending stance she goes to take some water out of the air but nothing happened, she tries again, still nothing. Meanwhile Aang turns his head and catches a glimpse of Katara's boobs hanging in the air. Like two mounds of flesh they jump and jiggle against the body, Aang quickly got a hard on from looking at her. Katara noticed him looking at her. Usually she would have scolded him but considering they were in an apartment like room, area, jail, thing she knew they would have to get used to each other's naked presence. She tried one more water bending trick but made sure to give more "bounce" to this one. She swung her hips and jiggled her breasts to tease Aang. If there ever was a time to pay attention, now would be the time Aang eyes glued them to Katara's chest. The show was almost to good to be true, here was Katara bending, well trying to bend NAKED in front of him!

"I have to go." Aang said as he stood up facing the door way and opened it. On the other side was a large table with two chairs magnetically bound to the floor. The fridge was pretty big as well; course what you expect from a freezer/fridge. There was a stove top oven, a few cabinets and a double sink. The kitchen (which was a good size) was separated from the den/living room by a single wall that the cabinets were attached to. In the living room there was a reclining chair, a sofa, a coffee table and a TV stand that had an even bigger TV than the bed room. The stand was made of some wood, like the nightstand in the bed room except it had poles on the corners going to each shelf then through the base to the floor where it was being magnetically being locked in by metal on the bottom. The sofa was against the inner wall, like the kitchen cabinets, and the TV was against the outer wall with two windows beside it. Each window was like the ones in the bed room. Aang walked up to the fridge.

"Maybe some food will come me Aang thought as he ducked his head into the fridge. He didn't see anything just a sign that said "loading food"

"Ah great not only are we trapped but were out of food!" he yelled. "Well guess I'll just watch some TV" says Aang as he headed over to the 72" TV. "Didn't know they made them this big" he thought as he took the remote off the table and sat on the linen sofa. As if it knew Katara was in coming into the room to check up on Aang, the TV switched to some porn channel. Aang's little friend instantly sprang to life as his eyes widened at the sight of the channel before him. Katara saw this and was instantly surprised at the fact Aang was jerking off to some slut on the TV, or so she thought. She decided to watch as Aang grabbed the remote and started to try to turn the channel. It didn't work, he tried to turn off the TV that didn't either.

"Stupid TV!" Aang said as he then went to go turn off the TV by the button. As Aang turned off the TV, he turned and hit his erect dick on the pole of the TV stand

"Oww crap that hurt!" Aang winced as he held his now bruised dick in his hand. Katara came around the corner and saw him holding it in the odd position.

"Need any help?" asked Katara. "I just banged it on the leg of the TV stand." He replies blushing as red as a fire hydrant. "Well maybe I can help." Says Katara, "I don't know Katara I'm not sure that would be right." Aang replies feeling very uneasy about it. "First your hurt and you can't even walk straight because of it. Second we have to get used to get used each other's presence, third you seemed quite ok with me seeing you in the bed room." She states quite easily. "You saw me." Aang replied with completely red cheeks from the embarrassment. "Come on let me see if there's anything I can put on it considering are bending doesn't work here." says Katara._ Perfect Katara's gonna have to put something on it as if there wasn't enough tension._ thought Aang as he absentmindedly followed her to the bathroom in the bed room. Katara tried to open the mirror cabinet door but it wouldn't open. "Oh well we tried let's get something to eat." Says Aang trying to avoid Katara touching his dick. "Hold on there mister" says Katara pulling on his shoulders and putting him on the toilet. " Sit here, I have an idea." She says as she sees and a card and reads it aloud.

_Dear Katara and Aang_

_ As you have noticed the medicine cabinet has been locked if you need medicine please but the injured portion up to the electronic eye on the wall. For easy use it has a wire so you can put it up against the injured portion of the body. Again have a nice time here._

_ Sincerely cared citizens._

Katara looked for the "eye" but had could not find it so she bent over to look under the sink to see if it were there. _God she has a nice ass!_ Aang thought as he looked at her and nonchalantly got another boner. "Here it is." Said Katara as she turned back to Aang. When she turned around she was face to face with Aang's erect penis. The rod was not little even close to being small it was huge! _Holy crap,_ thought Katara, _it's huge!_

"So, Umm… were just gonna ugh…. Put this against your bruise and umm… and hopefully it will unlock the cabinet." Katara said while stuttering. _Damn she's right in front of my groin!_ thought Aang. _OK well it could be worse._ Thought Aang as Katara brought the device to the bruise. The device scanned the bruise. "Class a bruise, Instructions Water bending heal." Just then Katara's lights on her bracelet turned orange. "What" both of them exclaimed. Just then Aang's erection got even bigger. _Oh my_, thought Katara as she got up and went over to the sink.

"You really need the bruise gone?" asked Katara. "Ugh… well yeah. I guess." Replied Aang watching Katara to see what she was doing. Katara turned on both faucets and let the water run. She looked up and saw in the mirror that she had erect nipples and was wet. _Crap_ she thought as she realized she was turned on. She bended the now room temperature water into her hands. She walked over to Aang who had a shocked face on that just said is she seriously going to do this? Thought Aang as he watched her.

* * *

><p>Review if you want this to continue! Don't be lazy people! I need your consent to know how I'm doing. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aang watched as Katara came closer with the water in her hands. Aang looked from her hands to his still erect dick to her eyes back to her hands. This went on until Katara finally got enough courage to grasp his dick. "AAAAAhhhhhh…" Aang said as a greatly appreciated moan slipped through his lips. Katara looked directly into his eyes. Aang's head was getting clouded with lust and love as Katara grasped his dick. Katara smiled slyly and began to rub her hands up against his cock. Aang moaned again as he was now getting a hand job. Trying to replay the act with a better one he began stroking Katara's left breast with his hand. Katara responded by squeezing his cock. "OWW, why did you do that?"asked Aang a bit ticked. "You're the patient remember." replied Katara. As she went back to rubbing in the soothing water Aang's eyes closed tightly, his dick clenched like a runners leg. Just when he was about to cum into her hand and face she let go, got up and said "You're done."

_Oh man I was close too. Oh well I doubt she would like to be squirted by cum into the face_. thought Aang as he began to calm himself down. By this time Katara was already out of the bathroom looking for some food in the kitchen, she was really hungry. She looked inside as her stomach grumbled. The only thing in the fridge was vanilla yogurt and packs of it. (If you haven't had it, it's pretty bland).

_Oh well I guess I have to eat it,_ thought Katara as she took it out of the fridge. She walked over to a drawer and found a spoon. She then walked over to the table and sat down and began to eat. Aang walked, well attempted to walk, to the kitchen.

_I have to calm down, but this stupid dick won't go down! _Aang thought as he got to the kitchen door way. He turned his head and saw Katara eating yogurt. _Oh that's nice she got something to eat. HAY! WAIT A MINUET. There wasn't food in the fridge before! _He thought as then walked over to the fridge and found a salad in some kind of container but was the only thing there along with other salad containers. He took one out. it was about the two cups. (Basally good enough for a meal).

_Wired there wasn't anything here before. _Thought Aang as he walked over to the only other seat and sat down with it. He looked at Katara she was almost done with her yogurt.

"So," Aang began, "Why didn't you go for the salad?" he asked her try to figure out why she hadn't picked it. He knew she didn't like it, but she liked it better than yogurt.

"There was salad? All I saw was yogurt." replied Katara as she put a spoon full of yogurt into her mouth.

"What are you talking about? There were dozens of salads and the only thing you saw was yogurt?" asked Aang as he lifted one eye brow.

"Yep, did you see any yogurt?" she asked.

"Well, no actually I didn't." replied Aang as he opened his salad top. _Crap forgot the spoon. _Thought Aang as he got up to get it. when he did this however he got pretty good look at Katara's nice body. He never noticed her nice curves so closely and so open. Katara noticed him looking at her so she thought she'd ask him a question.

"If you want some just ask." said Katara.

"ugh…" Aang says not realizing what she just said.

"the yogurt do you want some?" replied Katara trying to help Aang from being confused.

"Oh, ugh… umm… n-no thanks." says Aang watching Katara as she brings the last spoon full up to her mouth. She "accidentally" dropped in between her breasts.

"oops. I'm so sloppy some times." Katara says as she scoops up the yogurt by her hand and puts it in her mouth. by now Aang was rock hard again and Katara saw it.

"Need another healing?" asked Katara as she points to his erection. Aang looks down to see himself standing tall once again. He blushed after he realized this.

"Well yes actually. It does hurt a bit. he says looking at the floor. she then gets up and takes his hand and says, "well come on, it won't get any better if just stand there." Katara drags him to the couch this time, since she already knows what to do. She made him sit comfortably on on the middle cushion. She then moved the coffee table out of the way and kneeled between his legs. she smiled when she saw that the tip of his cock was oozing pre-cum.

"Some body's excited." Katara teased as she once again took water on to her hand an used her healing to massage his dick. Aang moaned from the intoxicating feeling. He loved it. It was so unbelievably good! He just sat there relishing in the new feeling being delivered to him, he knew better than act on Katara since she was healing him. The suctioning of the bending water was insane! then when he thought she couldn't do anything else with her hand she started moving up down on it. he moaned again as she did this. she smiled as he started moaning her name. "Katara, ohhh! Katara!" Aang moaned as he neared his dick clenched yet again.

"Katara ohhh!" yelled Aang as he climaxed on her hand and into her face.

_Ahh, so good. _Thought Aang as he looked down to find Katara had cum on her face. _uh oh is she gonna be mad? _thought Aang again watching her movements. She brought her index figure to the cum and swiped some on to her finger. She then put some into her mouth.

"Mmm… that tastes good." said Katara with seduce in her voice. _Ugh oh ._thought Aang

Well there's the second chapter hope it's good to keep you all interested. if evry thing goes according to my plan this will be one heck of a story


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hay again this is the original authors chapter. and again i have permission to write this.**

* * *

><p>"Katara are you ok?" asked Aang getting really worried. She never acted this way, especially around him. He squirmed as she got up and put groin on his stomach.<p>

"Oh I'm more than OK, Aang!" she said with a seductive voice and began rubbing her but up against his dick. Aang was mortified he couldn't believe what Katara was doing. _Ugh… this feels so good! But why the hell is she acting this way? _Thought Aang as Katara grinded her but against his cock which was now had beads of cum on the tip coming out. _Why does she have to be so damn hot? _He thought as he tried to break free of her grip on him.

"Umm… Katara I don't think we should do this in your current state." said Aang again trying to get out of her grip. She was so close to him he was using all his will power._ This is insane! How could she be doing this? _Aang thought as he tried to get free.

"Katara get off!" Aang yelled as he began lifting her off his stomach. Bad idea Katara fought back and he started losing his grip in the worst position. _NO! NO! NO! NO! _Aang thought as she came right down on his rock hard dick.

"OOOhh, Aang you're so big! Katara moaned and then started moving up and down on the blood filled flesh (that's what makes it hard)."Ugh…" Aang was amazed this felt so good. It was like nothing he experienced. It felt so unbelievably good! _Ugh… this isn't going to end well. _

"UGH…" Katara moaned as she went up and down faster. (I don't think Katara would still have an unbroken hymn with all that water bending.) She started going faster and faster as she leaned against Aang making it harder for him to get up. Aang's eyes shut tightly as he then erupted inside Katara and he swore he just met mocha as he did so. After he did so he looked at Katara with an unknown smirk as her pupils had suddenly undilated. _What the..? _Thought Aang.

_Why did that happen? _Thought Aang as he looked at her eyes in a questioning way. Then all of a sudden Katara falls and faints on top of him, with Aang still inside her.

"Woe Katara wake up!" Aang said getting nervous that it was him who did this. Aang then picks her up by her waist and puts her on the couch he then gets up to check on the food she ate.

_Was it something in the yogurt? _Aang asked himself as he walked over to the trash and took out her yogurt. He looked at it carefully then noticed that it had a high dose of pheromones in the ingredients.

"Well that explains a lot." Aang said as he put the empty carton back in the trash. He a walked back over to Katara picked her up with one arm under her legs and another under her back. He walked over to the king sized bed and tucked her in. After Aang walked out and went over to the den. But he noticed something was not right. "Where did the couch go!" yelled Aang frustrated. He then inspected the wall and found that the couch was inside it. "How the hell did they manage to put a couch inside a wall when there are cabinets on the other side of the wall?" he asked himself as he went from looking in the kitchen to looking in the den. "Oh well I'll just use the chair." he turned the TV on again. After the TV booted up, there was a lady showing her but to the screen. "Hallo!" exclaimed Aang as he flipped the channel to yet another porno scene. After flipping through most likely 20 or more channels he gave up and shut it off. "What is it, porno hour? Sheesh!" Aang said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He then noticed he had another erection. "Great, just great, how am I supposed to deal with gigantic problem?" Aang asked himself as he stared at his now pulsating dick. "Maybe you could jerk off to Katara?" The thought popped in like a balloon. "Where did that come from? And why on earth would I do that?" he asked himself._ "_Because she's H-O-T, HOT and you know it! Plus she's naked in the other room, she's sleeping like a rock and you moved her without her waking _up." _said the voice"Ok well that is a good point. But it would be wrong." Aang replied as he nonchalantly began to jerk off. "Oh and having sex with her isn't?" replied the voice. "Ok there's another good point. Fine I'll do it." said Aang as he began to get up and walk slowly over to Katara.

As he then began to pick up his walking pace, with one hand he rolled down the comforter on top of her nice soft breasts. Aang stared at them like a hungry lion. He went he pulled the comforter backfaster until he couldn't hold himself back. He went right in for Katara's caramel breasts. He started to lick all around wanting to taste everywhere. Just then Katara moaned. Aang shot back flushed as he stared at her. She looked so beautiful the way she laid there so helpless so… intoxicating. Aang then got back up pulled the covers over her, gave her a kiss and walked out.

"What was I thinking." he asked himself as he walked up to the kitchen chair and sat down with a bang as his head hit the table. _I almost had sex with Katara while she was asleep._ Thought Aang as he then began to get hungry again. _Maybe there's more salad in the fridge. _Aang thought as he got up and opened the fridge door to find none other than… salad, and some dressing.

"Ooh they have dressing this time!" exclaimed Aang sarcastically as he grabbed the salad and dressing and walked over to the table and started eating again. As he was eating though his dick actually grew more even as a full erection not noticing he kept on eating. He finished the salad five minutes later and then felt a strange feeling in his head and in his groin. "Woe, I don't think that salad agreed with me." said Aang as he went to sit in the comfy chair the den. Aang sat down and then turned on the TV. "Hopefully Porno Hour is over." said Aang as he turned on the TV. On the TV this Time was a music video by some band called Thousand Foot Krutch performing _Fire it up._

_I got a bad case of turning it up_

_Its getin' cold in here so somebody fire it up _

_I've got a bad case of turning it up _

_Its getin' cold in here so somebody fire it up!_

_Come on and fire it up!_

"Great just what I need to hear a heavy rock song about firing it up in the bed room while I have a… hay its gone. Yay!" said Aang as he got into the song. (Not going to put the whole song in waste of my time and yours). He kept listening to the music video he kept listening and watching this channel for some time then it went to some infomercial about some blender.

"And it also chops up holipaino peppers so you can burn your friends eyes!" said the host.

Aang started cracking up at his mistake. "What… Oh really... Oh my mistake. There for cooking." The host corrected himself as his co-host had his hand on his forehead. Aang, like all the other late night shoppers watching this, was still laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Aang, when he could breathe again, turned off the TV and went to the bed Room he looked at Katara then the wall where the couch was. "Ok well it's now or never." and went to the bed he pulled back the covers and lone behold there was Katara, Oh heavenly Katara, laying there with breasts to the world. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." said Aang as he scratched the back of his head. He then carefully tucked himself in and laid there with a growing boner. "Much harder than I thought." he said as he so desperately tried to fall asleep.

So how is it? Review and tell me I am craving to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry to those who were looking forward to this chapter. Some might be wondering why I didn't update in a while. Well the main reason is because of my grades. Yeah not to well this marking period. second is because this past weekend I had to help my parents with the Christmas decorating. The outside and inside. That took the whole weekend. **

* * *

><p><strong>Also this chapter IS written by me so yay. the others were not, as said.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: great news I now own Avtar the last Air-… what do you mean do you never sent in the e-mail… but you're my lawyer your supposed to… but it was already typed! All you had to do was press send! ... <strong>_Sigh_**Alrighty then well it looks like because of someone I don't own it anyway on to the story. Now where did I put my RPG?**

* * *

><p>Aang woke to having massive boner which was now pulsating and lifting the sheets. He looked at the clock, it said three twenty AM. He looked at Katara who managed to wrap both her arms around his back and had her head on his chest. <em>How in the world am I going to be able to get up? <em>Aang asked himself as he tried so carefully to get up without waking Katara. He lifted her head gently and put her head down on a pillow which was on her side. Then he slowly lifted her arm right arm off his bottom rib. As he was getting out however he fell again on his face tripping over the bottom sheet.

"What the hell." he swore as he got his legs out. He then got up using one on the night stand and pulled the clock down of the night stand on top of him in the process opening the drawer.

"Oww." he said rubbing his now bruised head. Katara then stirred but settled back in the bed. Aang sighed as he got up put the clock back and paused as he was about to close the drawers. Inside were two mysterious looking objects. They looked like dildos but one had a tip that was nowhere near the head of a penis. it was more like the edge of a barbeque knife. It was serrated and looked funny almost like some kind of hidden sex weapon.

"What the heck is this?" he asked himself with a look of confusion. He's seen dildo's before at the fire nation market, but nothing like this. Aang brought two of his figures of his left hand under the blade and graced the blade to check how sharp it was. Turns out it was pretty thick. Almost half a centimeter wide. _Maybe it feels good for them,_ Aang thought, _it may be harmless._ He put the tool back in the drawer and got himself up then walked through the door way into the living room/kitchen. Aang went to the fridge and saw nothing inside there.

"Guess a midnight snack is out of the question." he said to himself as he went looking through the cabinets looking for a cup. He opened and closed about three till he finally found the cups. He grabbed one put it under the faucet and filled it with water. After he drank almost a quart of water he went back to the bed room, unbeknownst to him though his penis grew slightly as he fell back to sleep.

Katara woke up from a pleasant dream with Aang's head on her chest. She couldn't remember what happened the night before it was all a blank. Then feeling a weight on her chest she looked down to find Aang's head there. _What… oh well I guess I can lay here a while since his head is pretty warm._ She thought as she stroked his head. Katara remembered back when she was teaching him how to water bend and had to stand behind him to coordinate the correct movement for the move. She blushed as she felt herself becoming wet as she remembered what his strong back looked like nice and damp. She still couldn't believe that he had grown from that little boy to the big muscular man he is now. She looked back down at his head thinking she felt something wet on her breast. She gently lifted his head to find him drooling on her. She would have been totally disgusted, but the feeling was making her hornier of something wet on her breast and knowing it wasn't water and that It came from Aang. She noticed how close his head was to her nipple and, moved him up onto it gently to try and savor the feeling of it. While she did this she let one of her hands drift toward her mid region just between her legs. she started rubbing nonchalantly and absentmindedly at her nub and moaned just with in a whisper. She kept rubbing and rubbing until she felt something warm and wet enclose around her nipple. Her eyes went wide with surprise and her face flushed as she thought all terrible things.

_Oh no what does Aang think? I hope he's not mad._ Katara thought but then looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed. She couldn't figure out if he was enjoying it or if he was just sleeping and he was dreaming he was doing this. She waited to see what would happen but then noticed the sheets tenting. _OOOHH he's defiantly dreaming. _Thought Katara as she watched with amazement as the small tent became the most obvious thing in the room. The tent alone could be called the 'center piece' if you will. _How much larger is he going to get?_ Katara thought to herself as the thing finally stopped at a whopping eight inches of sheet standing up. She lifted the sheet to find that the cock was standing attentive and awaiting attention. She moved her hand up and down the shaft of the penis and watched it jerk. She then heard Aang start to moan her name. _OOHH good he thinks it's me. _She thought flattered that he dreamed about her. She then went a little faster on his dick as he moaned her name louder and louder. _I can't believe he's sleeping through this. Maybe I should wake him up… nah; this is too much fun, _Thought Katara as she made her hand go faster hitting his head to help finish him off. Which he did, She felt the organ flinch in her hand and thought she broke it for a second when, all of a sudden a whitish clear liquid spurted out on to her face and breasts. She reacted a bit over board and backed away she had neither done nor seen anything like it in her life._ Well that was messy, but fun._ Katara got off the bed and walked over to the sink to clean off Aang's seed. She twisted the knob (hoping to be fast and rinse off the semen with soap) but nothing happened.

_Great the faucet isn't working, now what am I supposed to do,_ thought Katara as she stood in front of the think with a stress line on the top of her head. _I guess I could use the shower, I mean I do need one, especially now._ Katara opened the clear shower curtain and stepped in the tub. Inside was a small ledge (closer to the ground) that had soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Katara twisted the knob and felt relived as water came rushing out. The warm water hit her body in a fashion that made her glisten in the light. she was about to take some shampoo out of the bottle and lathered her head with it, when she noticed that she had still had some of Aang's semen on her chest. _That's strange; hmm I wonder what it tastes like?_ She thought as she took a small dime sized portion of it into her right hand. She then put it into her mouth.

"Damn that's good!" she said as she took more of the substance on to her hand and sucking her fingers like lollipops. She swirled cum around in her mouth and savored the taste. To her it tasted like the best thing around, even better than chocolate! Which she, as any lady, loved.

As Katara took a shower Aang awoke from his slumber. _Man that was a great dream._ Thought Aang. _I hope Katara is ok after her little fiasco last night._ Aang again thought.

Aang's dream

Aang woke up to Katara sweetly nudging her shoulders against his. (Not sure if I spelled that right so if it's wrong please try to ignore it.) She then put her right arm around his chest and stomach while he turned onto his side and kissed her forehead sweetly. He looked down at her and asked.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, very nice, thank you" she replied with a smile on her face. "How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"Fine I guess, weird thing is I can't remember any of my dreams. Which I usually can." he replied with a bit of a confused look.

"Don't worry; it's probably just a first time."

"Like last night." Aang replied with a smirk. Katara giggled at that.

"Yes, very much." she replied with a little blush and started rubbing his dick through the sheet.

"OHHH you wanna play that way huh?" he moaned and said.

Katara rubbed from the base up to the tip slowly at first. She was torturing him as she rubbed the fabric.

"You got guts Katara." he said trying not to moan. "Torturing me like this, OOHH." he said as a moan came out.

"Well maybe I should get to the job site then, huh." she said seducing him more while she through the blanket down and started waking him off.

"OOOHHH!" he moaned as she grabbed his rock hard cock. _This is incredible! _Aang thought.

"OOHH Katara." he moaned as she went faster and faster up and down his cock. Then when he thought it couldn't get any better she brought her head down slowly and started licking it. She started with the sides as she brought her tong up one side to the head and down the other. it was murder to Aang at how slow she was doing that.

"Katara please!" he pleaded trying to get some action from her.

"Alright, but only because you asked so nicely." she said as she took his entire dick it her mouth and started moving at, yet again, a slow pace.

"Katara at this rate the next avatar will come before I will." Aang said annoyed.

"Well some bodies in a hurry." she after she retracted her mouth. She then brought his manhood back inside her mouth and started going lightning fast. She grazed her teeth on the top part of his dick gently, but showing her control over him.

"Yes Katara! Yes! Keep going! OOH, I'm almost there! Yes!" Aang almost yelled as he came in her mouth with an abundance of his seed.

"Ah, that… was … amazing." Aang said panting. After the last time, he never thought Katara could get any better. But here she was proving him wrong.

"So you ready for round two?" Katara asked Aang.

"Oh you know it." Aang said rolling over. to get on top of her.

End of Aang's dream

Aang fell off the bed facing the bathroom door way.

"Oww, what the heck, wait a minute, aw man that was a dream?" Aang realized as he remembered it completely flabbergasted by it. "It felt so real, I mean the way she sucked it was amazing." Aang thought, as he got up to realize he came in his sleep. "Aw man." he whined as he went to the shower to clean it off. He walked in to the bathroom to see Katara, through the clear cellophane shower curtain, licking something off her breasts.

"Ugh Katara?" he asked. Just then she stopped looked at him and said. "hi." like it was the most ok thing to be licking mysterious liquid off your breasts. Then she went back to doing it. "Katara, what is that?" Aang asked. He couldn't tell if he was turned on by the way she was licking it or if he was grossed out by it.

"Well it's a very rare substance. Found only in the air nomad's palace." she said.

_What could that mean? We just built the temple last week. _Aang thought as he leaned against the wall in the door opening. _I still can't believe they wanted my semen as a royal artifact._ Aang thought again. _Wait a minute._

"Katara is that what I think it is?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it. Another addition. So if you would be so kind to tell me <strong>**if**** I should keep writing this I would love it!**

**fifth chapter on the way. hopefully i'll get it done before this Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

hay everybody you're all were probably looking for a new chapter weren't you? Well first, let me explain something. Mr. A., the original author of the activist citizen house, wants me to stop writing this. He's seen the way it's been going and he doesn't like it. So to prevent me from getting in trouble with fanfiction I am going to stop writing the story. Yes he and I are still friends but he just doesn't want something like this to be going on any more. I told him that I wouldn't delete this story so you all can use it for your all and he agreed. But the story is now, and forever will be, complete.

hay i got alot of questions why i stoped well first let me say people should get profiles on here. next, here's the thing like stated if i continued he'd get mad and report me to the fanfiction people/persons and if they find out about mine chances are they'll find out about other's too. so to prevent that i have to stop.


End file.
